A horizontal-pulling roll screen door in which a net is extended capable of being opened/closed horizontally to be wound up by an urging force of a spring around a winding shaft supported rotatably by a movable stile between a side frame and a movable stile in a screen door frame is publicly known as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-168070, for example.
Also, when a right/left sides of a horizontal-pulling screen door are to be set or changed according to the door of a building opening, it has been known that the screen door is reversed front and back with the vertical orientation unchanged or upside down with the horizontal orientation unchanged.
However, in many of the horizontal-pulling roll screen doors in the above type of winding up a net around a winding shaft of the movable stile, the front and back appearances are not symmetrical or the shapes of caps mounted to the upper and the lower ends of the movable stile are different, and their left/right sides can not be changed only by reversing the screen door front and back or upside down. Then, some disassembly and reassembly are needed to make the right/left sides changeable. Moreover, since the winding shaft for winding up the net by the urging force of the spring is housed in the movable stile, the urging force of the spring might be released at disassembly, which involves danger for those not skilled.
Moreover, for the conventional horizontal-pulling roll screen door, if an external force such as wind acts on the net in the net extended state, the winding shaft is rotated by the external force against the urging force of the spring in the direction to feed out the net remaining therein. As a result, the net is extended in the arc state and removed from the upper and the lower lateral frames of the screen door, and insect proof performance can not be necessarily kept favorably, which is a problem. In order to solve this problem, it is preferable to add winding-shaft fixing means for disabling rotation of the winding shaft when extending the net, but when the right/left sides of the above net opening/closing is to be changed, the change of the right/left sides should be able to be changed, including this fixing means.